legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Irssa
The Couple Irssa is the name of the fan pairing for Lissa and Irvine. Since there is no confirmation of a romantic link between the two during the events of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles, everything is left to the interpretation of the fans, as it is not deemed canon. Part I Lissa starts out as an enemy of the party's and was the last to join the group, leaving not much room for interaction between the two. Lissa appears to question Irvine's obnoxious lines and his highly fabricated lies, not exactly believing them. Irvine seems to trust Lissa relatively quickly and accept her as part of the group, but steps in when Lissa criticizes Cherie's dependence on everyone and defends the Medic. However, he still appears to respect her given her background and praises her for her role in the Allies' victory at the bridge. When Rai and Starla are rendered unconscious after summoning their Spirits for the first time out of exhaustion, Lissa entrusts the care of Starla into Irvine's hands, showing that she trusts him. When the party members are stuck inside the Shiverslice after being swallowed by it, Lissa is completely disgusted and disturbed and Irvine notably tells people in the party not to make her feel worse. Part II Irvine meets up with the other party to go to Taonia for Lissa's Coronation. He mentions Lissa's growing popularity with other kingdoms of Solaria, appearing interested in all of the Lissa merchandise that people sell. He, along with all of the other party members happily cheer on Lissa when she is crowned Queen of Taonia. Lissa still shows amusement at Irvine's quirks, questioning how Irvine and Starla manage to stay in sync when they tell the highly fabricated lies. Later on, Irvine attempts to get the party to do a group high-five in a Scenario. He manages to get the others, with only Lissa left and they stare at each other for quite a while before Lissa finally caves and puts her hand in. He also is impressed when Lissa manages to telepathically communicate to multiple kingdoms simultaneously. They seem to spend more time together in this half of the game, as Irvine often tells Lissa stories that she finds to be humorous to some extent and she also participates in a Trivia Contest with him. However, she still seems to find him strange as seen in a Scenario where he gives Rai a piggyback ride and she says it's disturbing to see grown men doing something like that. Despite these humorous moments, Irvine is still seen to care about Lissa. When a landslide appears and almost hits her and kills her, Irvine and Heath quickly grab her and push her out of the way. In the Part II Ending, Irvine is present with the other party members visiting Lissa. Scenarios and Side Quests They don't appear to interact too much in the Side Quests, as they don't appear in each other's special side quests and have very little moments together in other ones. Their relationship is better explored in their Pair Up Scenarios. In the first one, Lissa asks him about his "cheesy lines" and calls them obnoxious, so Irvine decides to change his lines to make them more compatible and Lissa agrees and she decides to also observe him in battle to test his worthiness of being her partner. She praises him in the second one for his advanced and unique skillset, believing him to be a good partner and Irvine states that he respects her too, as fighting alongside such a powerful warrior is an honor. Lissa admits that he had her respect back when they were enemies with his role in capturing her. He seems to trust her and be very open to working with her and states that aside from being blunt and originally unfair with Cherie, he views her on good terms. They talk about books in the final Scenario of Part I, as Lissa commends his vast knowledge, far more than her own since she grew up in isolated Taonia. Irvine offers to send her books when everyone returns home from the war and Lissa agrees to send him some from Taonia as well. He even refers to her as "Liss" showing that they're comfortable with each other. The first Part II Scenario involves Lissa thanking Irvine for the books and it's mentioned that all they truly talked about in letters was books and she states that it really helped her see the world and expect what to see. However, her father's death was completely unexpected and Irvine agrees with this and Lissa knows exactly who she can count on. The next Scenario shows Lissa emotional over finding out about her father being killed by a bunch of manipulations and Irvine pats her on the shoulder, sympathizing, as he never knew his parents, so he can understand where she's coming from. Lissa also shows worry over her little brother, as he's all she has for a family that's still alive. Irvine comforts her, stating that he always knows Melody is out there and to appreciate them. He is able to reassure her and she thanks him. In the final Pair Up Scenario, Lissa states that she can only talk to Irvine about such subjects, because both of them lost their parents and only have one sibling left as living family. As a token of her thanks, she gives him a plaque that says "Irvine Farron- One of Queen Lissa's Most Trusted People" and he is touched by this as it's a high honor and he promises to hang it up and he says he will visit her when he can and she reciprocates, stating that they will talk about anything. In a Scenario with Starla, she tells Lissa that Irvine and Heath are available and Lissa even considers those two as potential marriage candidates as she mentions having to get married sometime as Royal protocol, showing that she has interest in them. Views on Each Other At first, Lissa appears to not think too much of Irvine with his silliness, but can tolerate him just fine. She seems to respect his abilities and position and is on good terms. By Part II, she is shown to be more friendly towards Irvine, especially in their Pair Up Scenarios and she values him as a very good friend of her's, someone she can confide in and talk to, given their similar family situations. Irvine accepted Lissa ever since she joined the party and the only disagreement he had with her was when she called out Cherie on her dependence on people. Otherwise, he held her in high regard as a powerful warrior and princess of Taonia. By Part II, this high regard remained and Irvine was shown to be even friendlier with her in their Pair Up Scenarios and he seems to view her as a close friend. Among the Fans It appears that more people tend to ship Lissa with Heath and Irvine with Cherie, but some who ship Cherie with Heath or don't ship her with Irvine, tend to prefer Lissa with Irvine as a companion ship. Some prefer Irvine and Cherie because of their long friendship together and more interaction and same goes towards Lissa and Heath with them having more interaction. However, some seem to like Lissa and Irvine because of their eventual, mutual understanding of each other and common situation. Interesting Facts * Lizzy Li originally intended for Cherie and Irvine to canonically be together but this was scrapped because she didn't want the reoccuring "Childhood Friend Cliche" and did not initially think of Lissa and Irvine because Lissa and Heath were intended to be together, back when Lissa had a different personality and backstory. She didn't originally like the pairing for Lissa and Irvine, but grew to like it after writing their Pair Up Scenarios together. For now, she stated that she'd leave everything up to interpretation for the fans. * If Lissa ended up with Irvine, it would have strengthened ties with Taonia and Thet, after a long history of hostility, royalty or not, as Irvine is Thet's Ambassador.